


Daily Life of Amiya |Toliet Paper Argument|

by AmiyaPurple



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiyaPurple/pseuds/AmiyaPurple
Summary: Amiya and Yumi agrue about toilet paper orientation.





	Daily Life of Amiya |Toliet Paper Argument|

"Yuuuuumiiiiii!"

A long call echoed from the bathroom.

"Can you bring over some more toilet paper? There's none left here!"

"On it!" Yumi replied.

When Yumi got to the door, she noticed how Amiya was already washing his hands.

"Hey Amiya, you didn't have toilet paper, then how did you...you know, do that?"

"I realized if I raised my body temperature a few hundred degrees there I could incinerate anything left. I guess I won't be needing toilet paper anymore now."

"I should have learned not to question you long ago. Anyway, maybe the toilet paper in this place will actually be mounted in the right direction from now on."

"You don't mount it towards the wall?" Amiya inquired.

"Of course not, cause then you have to reach and touch the cold wall and... _ugh._ "

" _You_ have to reach." Amiya replied smugly.

"Oh come on man. Low blow. But seriously, why under and not over?"

"Let's say that you accidentally hit the roll, or worse, you have a cat that likes to play with it." explained Amiya.

The toilet paper started to arrange itself on the holder, albeit with some clumsiness. Beside it, particles of light started to coalesce into something.

"This cat here claws at the roll, and with the over orientation it all spills onto the ground." 

The light particles, now solidified into a cat, demonstrated the principle Amiya laid out, with the toilet paper spilling onto the ground.

"And now if we rearrange the paper to go under, then the cat can't spill it all, and as you can see the edge just spins around."

Yumi stood silently for a few seconds before replying. "Damn, I never thought of it that way. But fuck that, I still like over." Yumi concluded that though with a prideful 'hmph'.

"The one time I'm the one being smart and you're just gonna dismiss it like that!" 

"Maybe if you thought about something more useful than toilet paper I wouldn't Amiya. But now, your ideas are just as disposable as the TP itself!"

"Fuck off Yumi."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Idea and One-Shot written by ZenbuZenvo.  
> Amiya (OC) created by AmiyaPurple.  
> Stories uploaded by AmiyaPurple.


End file.
